


The Year Without a Turkey

by youarebeingridiculous



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarebeingridiculous/pseuds/youarebeingridiculous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen loves Thanksgiving but her daughter has other ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Year Without a Turkey

“Wait…what?”  Katniss exclaimed loudly.

“I said I don’t think we can do the whole turkey thing this year,” Peeta stated calmly.

“Peeta it’s Thanksgiving.  You eat turkey on Thanksgiving.”

“I know Kat but…Lily came home from school really upset about turkeys.  She doesn’t want to kill a turkey.  They’re “Her friends”,” he replied, air quoting with a smirk on his face.

“But…Thanksgiving is my favorite holiday Peeta.”

He circled her waist and pulled her body towards his, “I know honey, but your daughter came home crying that mommy is going to go shoot one of her friends and eat it.”

Katniss banged her head against her husband’s broad chest, “I blame you.”

“Me?” He snorted.

“Yeah, you’re all love the earth and never harm anything kumbaya kind of shit.   And that hippy dippy teacher Ms. Cartwright.  She probably keeps one as a pet,” she grumbled.

“Yes, because this city is zoned for Turkeys.”

“Peeta Mellark,” she scowled.

“Katniss Mellark,” he mocked her.

“I just wanted the whole turkey Thanksgiving,” she groaned, nuzzling into his chest.

His large baker hands ran up and down her back, “Just go talk to her honey.”

“You know I’m not good at saying something, that’s your department.”

“You’re better than you think baby,” he smiled down at her brushing a piece of her ebony hair off her face.  “Plus, I have pies to make in order to make up for the lost turkey.”

Katniss made her way down the hall, past the room where her infant son was napping and knocked quietly on her daughter’s door and opened it.  The room was decorated in bright sparkly pinks and drawings of her favorite things courtesy of her father.  She may have looked like Katniss, but she was one hundred percent Peeta in every other way.  Right down to her overly caring nature that was currently ruining Katniss’s thanksgiving.

“Lily-pad?”  Katniss said kneeling down to where her daughter was drawing.

The little girl looked up at her mother with those bright blue eyes that were now rimmed red, “Mommy,” she cried launching herself into Katniss’s arms.

Katniss slowly brushed her fingers through the little girl’s dark tresses, “Oh Lily-pad, what’s the matter?”

“I don’t want you to kill Gerard!” She wailed.

“Who’s Gerard, honey?”

Lily motioned down to the turkey drawing on her table, “Our Turkey!  I know you’re gonna catch him and I don’t wanna eat him Mama!  He’s my friend!  Ms. Cartwright said we eat thousands of turkeys at Thanksgiving and I don’t want Gerard to be one of them!”

“Oh Lily…,” she said holding the little girl as she cried.  She had been prepared to explain to her about the circle of life and reference Mufasa explaining it to Simba, but seeing her little girl so broken over the stupid turkey she couldn’t bring herself to it.  She rubbed Lily’s back and sang to her until she fell asleep and then defeated, she walked back into the Kitchen where Peeta was hard at work.

“So…PB&J with all the Thanksgiving sides for Thursday?”  Peeta chuckled hearing her light footsteps.

“Fucking Gerard has a stay of execution,” Katniss scowled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ youarebeingridiculous


End file.
